Rayman Raving Rabbids 2
Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 is the second game in the Raving Rabbids Series and is the sequel to Rayman Raving Rabbids. It was released in November 2007 on the Wii and on the DS. Plot After invading Rayman's World, the Rabbids decide to invade Earth. After seeing the news report, Rayman decides to investigate. To avoid being caught, he disguises himself as a rabbid (using Two socks and helium). He then sees that the Rabbids are learning Earth culture, he is almost discoverd by their leader, Professor Barranco 3 but manages to convice them that he is a Rabbid by performing a Rabbid Scream. He then boards a submarine and the game begins......... While the plot in both the Wii and DS version are similar, there are differences. They both involve Rayman investigating what it is the Rabbids are doing; but in the DS version, he has to prove this to the media so they can plan their attack on them. While the Wii version has Rayman stop them himself. There is no ending in the Wii version. Characters [[Rayman|'Rayman']] - The main protagonist (playable, non playable in the DS version) [[Professor Barranco 3|'Professor Barranco 3']] - The main antagonist (non-playable) [[Rabbid|'Rabbids']] - Major villains (non-playable, playable as 1, 2, 3 and 4 player when minigames) [[Semi leader rabbids|'Semi-leader Rabbids']] - The secondary villains (non-playable) Mini-Games Wii Version ;USA * Are We there Yet? - Settle down the kids by slapping them by pointing at them and flick the nunchuk to slap them. * Spitter Sells - Spit into cups by tilting the Wii remote in which cup to earn points. * Singing In The Rain - A memory game that uses motion controls and the A button, you can only mess up 3 times. * American Football - A game which you try to keep the football to get points but the other players can tackle you by shaking the Wii remote, making you drop the ball. * Anethetics - Try to make the Rabbid settle down by slapping him with sausages with a meter on the left side of the screen, then yank the Wii remote to slap him, whoever makes the Rabbid sleep, wins. * Spider-Rabbid - Web your way through town while the other players try to shoot you down. * Dial R for Rabbid - Hold up the Wii remote to answer the call to earn points but you'll lose points if you get caught using your phone when the lights are on. * Usual Rabbids - Pick the guilty Rabbid. * Papa's Got... - A rhythm game where you play instruments in a Guitar Hero fashion. ;Europe * Bike Race - One person steers the bike while the other moves the bike by swinging the remotes while racing the other two players. This is a team minigame. * Ice On Ice - Give the Semi-Leader Rabbid his desert while dodging holes on the ground with slippery momentum. * Snake Charmer - Play the Wii remote like a flute and press the correct buttons to score points. * Little Chemist - Pick up the potion and shake it using the Wii remote and see what icon you get that's below your character, then press B to drink it and get points. * Burp - Shake the Wii remote and drink a bottle of soda to release a powerful burp that destroys buildings. * Chess - Concentrate to score. (Put the Wii remote and nunchuk against your head.) * Burgerini - Tilt the burger using the Wii remote to bring it to the Semi-Leader Rabbid to score. * Photo Booth - Shake the Wii remote to adjust the seat up and the B button to lower it to get your character in frame. The better the picture, the more points you get. * Satisfaction - A rhythm game where you play instruments in a Guitar Hero fashion. ;Asia * Baseball - Shake the Wii remote and nunchuk to make the Rabbid run and hit him with a swing of the Wii remote. The farther he flies, the more points you get. * Laundry - Shake the Wii remote and nunchuk together to wash clothes to get points but don't wash them to hard or else the clothes will rip. * Plumber Rabbids - Shake the Wii remote up and down to unclog the toilet. * The Office - Shake the Wii remote to goof off and get points, but keep the remote still once your boss arrives. * Rabbid School - Flick the Wii remote to throw paper balls at the teacher, once he gets angry, you can snitch on someone, who gets snitched the most, they lose points. You also lose points if you throw paper balls when the teacher looks back. * Shopping Cart Downhill - Both you and a player tilt the Wii remote to dodge incoming obstacles. This is a team minigame with gameplay similar to Bike Race. * Spicy Chicken - Eat chili's by flicking the Wii remote and use your fire breath by pressing B to cook the chicken, but don't fill up the bar to much or you'll burn the chicken and lose points. * The China House - Spin the plates with a broom by spinning the Wii remote around but don't drop them. You get more points the more plates your spinning. * Smoke On The Water - A rhythm game where you play instruments in a Guitar Hero fashion. ;South America * Rodeo - Use the Wii remote in motion patterns on screen to earn points. * Timber - Shake the Wii remote up and down to cut off the branch. A more efficient motion will make the branch break faster. * Bumper Cars - Use the Wii remote like a steering wheel and bump into other players to earn points. * Rolling Stone - Use the Wii remote and nuchuck to run away from the boulder. * Burgeritos - Similar to Burgerini but you give the meat and veggie burgers to the right Semi-Leader Rabbid, which is distinct by a shrimp and a peice of broccoli on the menus their holding respectively. * OK Corral - Hold the Wii remote down when the Rabbid is looking, when he reaches for his gun, point at him and press B to shoot him. The quicker you shoot him, the more points you get. * Yummy Butterflies - Catch butterflies by eatting them to score. Other people can hit you by swinging the Wii remote which makes the player who got hit lose butterflies and points which the other players can steal. * Fart Wars - Fly through a canyon and tilt the Wii remote to guide your character while dodging obstacles. * Celebration - A rhythm game where you play instruments in a Guitar Hero fashion. ;Tropics * Snail Race - Shake the Wii remote to move your snail to victory. * Hot Cake - The player who has the cake loses points and can pass it on to other players. * Voodoo Rabbids - Hold the A button while pointing at someone's pile and release A to dig dirt into another players pit. Whoever has the deepest pit wins. * RRR Extrene Beach Volley Ball - Two players pass a watermelon at each other by flicking the Wii remote. This is a team minigame. * TNT - Hold the Wii remote sideways and shake the Wii remote down to make your character fly the highest/farthest. The lower the time shows, the higher you'll fly in the sky. * Trash Race - Flick both the Wii remote and nunchuk together to jump in a trash can to get away from the monkey. Whoever gets to the finish first, wins. * Swimsuit Edition - Similar to Rodeo but whoever finishes 5 laps around a swimming track, wins. * Dizzy Race - Tilt the Wii remote to guide your dizzy character around animals running back and forth. Whoever makes it to the finish wins. * Teenager In Love (Kore Ga Watashi No Ikiru Michi In Japanese Version) - A rhythm game where you play instruments in a Guitar Hero fashion. * Funky Town - A rhythm game where you play instruments in a Guitar Hero fashion. * Maddie Rabbits DS Version ;USA ;Europe ;Asia ;South America ;Tropics ;Japan Trivia *Most of the Minigames from the DS version are from the Wii version of the first game. *This is the only Rayman Raving Rabbids game that does not have epilogue unlike 1 and TV Party. *However some of the Minigames are from the Wii version of the same name while others have the same controls to the DS version of the first game. *The mini game "Singin' in the rain" is a parody of the song of the same name. *In the game "Shopping cart downhill", the rabbid's mouth dosen't move when it approches to the snow hill. *In the game "Snake Chamer" sometimes the snake is replaced by pink toilet paper, this just must be an Easter egg or a hallucination in the game. *In the game "Rabbid School" there is a glitch where the third rabbid disappears. *The game parodies a lot of pop culture in it's costumes which references movies, video games, and more like Spider-Man, Splinter Cell, TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), Spongebob Squarepants, and many more. *The Japan version of the Wii game has a song that replaces "Teenager in Love", called, "Kore Ga Watashi No Ikiru Michi" Gallery Full (3).jpg Full (4).jpg Rabbids Headquarters.jpg Rabbids are at headquarters.jpg Rabbids are guarding.jpg 1280x720-mm3.jpg 25 (1).jpg Rayman is spying on the Rabbids.jpg Barranco and Rabbids are at headquarters.jpg RRR2 Chief Rabbid 1.jpg RRR2 Chief Rabbid 2.jpg Category:Rabbids games Category:Rayman games Category:Nintendo Wii